National TV Ratings (January 25-27, 2019)
January 28, 2019 AT 05:58 PM :National TV Ratings :January 25-27, 2019 :Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) :Source: Kantar Media :NOTES: :1. “Iskul Bukol” ruled the weekend programming as it scored a national TV rating of 34.6% last Saturday (Jan 26) versus “World of Dance Philippines” (29.3%) versus “Daddy’s Gurl” (16.7%), and “Tasya Fantasya” scored a national TV rating of 34.1% last Sunday (Jan 27) compared to “World of Dance Philippines” (31.8%) and “Studio 7” (13.4%). :2. The new series of “Wansapanataym” recorded a national TV rating of 23.5% last Sunday (Jan 27), beating “Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko” (16.2%). :3. “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” kept its spot with 43.3% last Friday (Jan 25), while “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano” got 39.8% and “Cain at Abel” only got 13.2%. :4. “Rapunzel” also kept its slot with 41.5% last Friday (Jan 25), compared to “The General’s Daughter” (31.8%) and “Onanay” (14.4%). :5. For the first time in history, IBC 13 grabbed the no. 1 slot in the noontime and primetime race. 'January 25, 2019 - Friday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 43.3% #''Rapunzel'' (IBC) - 41.5% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 40.4% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 39.8% #''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.8% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.8% #''Zylona'' (IBC) - 28.6% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 23.7% #''Halik'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.4% #''Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.6% #''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' (IBC) - 19.3% #''Kadenang Ginto'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.6% #''Vampire Slayer'' (IBC) - 18.5% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 18.3% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.8% #''Precious Hearts Romances Presents Los Bastardos'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.2% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso Gold'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.3% #''Onanay'' (GMA) - 14.4% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 13.7% #''Cain at Abel'' (GMA) - 13.2% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.0% #''Asawa Ko Karibal Ko'' (GMA) - 11.6% #''Playhouse'' (ABS-CBN) / My Special Tatay (GMA) - 11.3% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) / Ika-5 Utos (GMA) - 10.8% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.2% #''DMZ TV Danze Party'' (IBC) - 9.9% #''Showbiz Unlimited'' (IBC) - 9.7% #''Retro TV'' / Luz Clarita (IBC) - 9.3% #''My Golden Life'' (GMA) / 13 Star: The Search for the Next Kapinoy Star (IBC) - 8.1% #''Kapuso Movie Festival'' (GMA) - 8.0% Source: Kantar Media :25 January 2019 Comparative Total Philippines (Uban+ Rural) :Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13, PTV4 and RPN9 :O Shopping (0.5%) / Red Alert (Replay) (1.0%) / Kape't Pandasal (0.6%) vs. Born To Be Wild (Replay) (0.6%) vs. Lingkod Kapnioy (Replay) (0.3%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (4.4%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.6%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2.8%) :Magandang Buhay (5.5%) vs. Detective Conan (4.8%) / Yo-Kai Watch (5.5%) / Rakshasa Street (5.9%) / Don't Dare To Dream (5.9%) vs. Voltes V (3.5%) / Duel Masters (3.6%) / SpongeBob SquarePants (7.8%) :"Kapamilya Blockbusters 'Lethal Weapon 3'" (10.2%) vs. Whisper (5.7%) vs. KapinoyLand (8.7%) / Morning Kris (8.0%) :Playhouse (11.3%) vs. "Kapuso Movie Festival 'The Scorpion King 4 Quest For Power'" (8.0%) vs. Double Dare Philippines (8.2%) / Luz Clarita (9.3%) :APO Tanghali Na! (23.7%) vs. It's Showtime (16.8%) vs. Eat... Bulaga! (10.8%) / Asawa Ko Karibal Ko (11.6%) :Zylona (28.6%) vs. Kadenang Ginto (18.6%) vs. Ika-5 Utos (10.8%) :Precious Hearts Romances Presents Los Bastardos (16.2%) vs. My Special Tatay (11.3%) vs. Showbiz Unlimited (9.7%) / Retro TV (9.3%) :Pinoy Big Brother Otso Gold (15.3%) / Minute To Win It Last Man Standing (22.6%) vs. Wowowin (13.7%) vs. 13 Star: The Search for the Next Kapinoy Star (8.1%) / Du30 on Duty (1.5%) / Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? (19.3%) :Express Balita (40.4%) vs. TV Patrol (30.8%) vs. 24 Oras (18.3%) vs. Ulat Bayan (7.8%) vs. Arangkada Balita (5.6%) :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (43.3%) vs. FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (39.8%) vs. Cain At Abel (13.2%) vs. PTV Sports (7.7%) vs. Kasama Break the Bank (7.8%) :Rapunzel (41.5%) vs. The General's Daughter (31.8%) vs. Onanay (14.4%) vs. Julie Lala (7.5%) vs. Linya ng Pagbabago Hotline 8888 Presidential Complaint Center (0.8%) :Halik (23.4%) vs. Vampire Slayer (18.5%) vs. My Golden Life (8.1%) vs. The Three Sides of Ana (7.3%) vs. PCSO Lottery Draw (1.5%) :Pinoy Big Brother Otso (12.0%) / Tonight With Boy Abunda (5.6%) vs. DMZ TV Danze Party (9.9%) vs. Hell's Kitchen Rookies Vs Veterans (7.1%) / MacGyver (4.8%) vs. Bubble Gang (5.1%) vs. My Husband, Mr. Oh (7.5%) / PTV News Headlines (0.7%) :Bandila (2.9%) vs. Saksi Liga Ng Katotohanan (2.3%) vs. News Team 13 (1.7%) vs. Newswatch (1.1%) vs. Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco (0.3%) :Tnt Tapatan Ni Tunying (2.1%) / O Shopping Live (Replay) (0.7%) vs. Bitag: The New Generation (1.0%) / The Jon Santos Show (0.3%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.2%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (0.9%) / PNA Newsroom (0.3%) / Oras ng Himala (0.1%) / Shop TV (0.2%) vs. Totoo TV (0.9%) / All Hits Playlist (0.4%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.1%) 'January 26, 2019 - Saturday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup (Live): Barangay Ginebra San Miguel Vs Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 39.9% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 34.6% #''World of Dance Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.3% #''MMK Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.7% #''APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday)'' (IBC) - 23.9% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 22.5% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 21.7% #''Home Sweetie Home Walang Kapares'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.2% #''Pepito Manaloto Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA) - 20.8% #''It's Showtime (Saturday)'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.4% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA) - 17.0% #''Daddy's Gurl'' (GMA) - 16.7% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.3% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.5% #''Ipaglaban Mo'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.4% #''Magpakailanman'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.2% #''S.O.C.O. (A Scene of the Crime Operatives)'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.7% #''Imbestigador'' (GMA) - 13.3% #''KB Family Weekend (Saturday)'' / Pareng Partners (ABS-CBN) - 11.5% #''Wish Ko Lang!'' (GMA) - 11.1% #''Asawa Ko Karibal Ko'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.9% #''Tadhana'' (GMA) - 10.7% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 10.6% #''Eat Bulaga! (Saturday)'' (GMA) - 10.2% #''Eskwelang-Kwela Party Iskul Bukol The 2nd Anniversary Concert (Replay)'' (IBC) - 9.7% #''ASK TV Artihan, Sayawan, Kantahan sa TV'' (IBC) - 9.2% #''IBCinema'' (IBC) - 9.1% #''NBA Sabados (Via Satellite): Toronto Raptors Vs Houston Rockets'' (IBC) - 8.9% #''Yo-Kai Watch The Movie'' (GMA) - 8.8% #''Ben 10'' (GMA) - 8.7% Source: Kantar Media :26 January 2019 Comparative Total Philippines (Uban+ Rural) :Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13, PTV4 and RPN9 :O Shopping Live (Replay) (0.5%) vs. Light Up (0.4%) vs. El Shaddai (0.2%) :Kape At Salita (0.9%) vs. Lifegiver (0.8%) / Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko (1.1%) :Salamat Dok (2.5%) vs. Pinoy Md Mga Doktor Ng Bayan (1.7%) vs. Power to Unite with Elvira (0.9%) :Swak Na Swak Ang Good Vibes Show Ng Bayan (3.0%) vs. Tobot (3.6%) vs. SpongeBob SquarePants (5.5%) :Angel Wings (2.7%) vs. Sonic Boom (6.2%) vs. The Fairly OddParents (4.7%) :Dok Ricky, Pedia Ng Barangay (3.0%) vs. Grami's Circus Show (7.2%) vs. Eyeshiled 21 (6.7%) :"NBA Sabados (Via Satellite) 'Orlando Magic Vs Washington Wizards'" (4.8%) vs. Angry Birds Toons (8.1%) / Ben 10 (8.7%) / Yo-Kai Watch The Movie (8.8%) / "Kwento, Buhay, Tagumpay Maynila 'My Mother's Love'" (7.4%) vs. Sailor Moon Crystal (6.6%) / "NBA Sabados (Via Satellite) 'Toronto Raptors Vs Houston Rockets'" (8.9%) :"KB Family Weekend (Saturday) 'Flight 7500'" (11.5%) vs. Sarap 'Di Ba? Family. Food. Fun. (6.3%) vs. Cooltura (4.9%) :ASK TV Artihan, Sayawan, Kantahan sa TV (9.2%) / APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday) (23.9%) vs. It's Showtime (Saturday) (18.4%) vs. Eat... Bulaga! (Saturday) (10.2%) / Asawa Ko Karibal Ko (10.9%) :Ipaglaban Mo (15.4%) vs. Tadhana (10.7%) vs. Eskwelang-Kwela Party Iskul Bukol The 2nd Anniversary Concert (Replay) (9.7%) :S.O.C.O. (A Scene Of The Crime Operatives) (13.7%) vs. Wish Ko Lang! (11.1%) :2019 PBA Philippine Cup (Live): Barangay Ginebra San Miguel Vs Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (39.9%) vs. Pareng Partners (11.5%) vs. Imbestigador (13.3%) vs. 2018-19 MBA National Cup (Live) (8.4%) :TV Patrol Weekend (16.3%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (17.0%) :Home Sweetie Home Walang Kapares (21.2%) vs. Pepito Manaloto Ang Tunay Na Kuwento (20.8%) vs. Happy Chie (7.9%) vs. Ulat Bayan Weekend (7.1%) :Iskul Bukol (34.6%) vs. World Of Dance Philippines (29.3%) vs. Daddy's Gurl (16.7%) vs. One Sound (7.7%) vs. GSIS Members Hour (3.1%) :"MMK Maalaala Mo Kaya 'Pregnancy Test'" (27.7%) vs. "Joe D'Mango's Love Notes 'In Love with My Destined'" (22.5%) / T.O.D.A.S. (21.7%) vs. Magpakailanman (14.2%) vs. Crime Desk (4.4%) / PCSO Lottery Draw (1.9%) / ASEAN Spotlight TV (1.0%) vs. "Wattpad Presents 'More Than Just A Bet'" (7.5%) :Pinoy Big Brother Otso (15.5%) / Failon Ngayon (5.5%) vs. Express Balita Weekend (10.6%) / "IBCinema (Saturday) 'Here I Am Again'" (9.1%) vs. "Kapuso Movie Night (Saturday) 'Kutob'" (6.4%) vs. Japan Video Topics (0.9%) / "Pilipino Box Office 'Beyond the Block '" (7.7%) vs. Newswatch Weekend (0.9%) / "Saturday Night Blockbusters '12 Strong'" (7.2%) :The Bottom Line With Boy Abunda (1.6%) / O Shopping Live (Replay) (0.8%) vs. "I-Witness The Gma Documentaries 'Ang Unang Reyna'" (2.5%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.7%) vs. Shop TV (0.2%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.1%) 'January 27, 2019 - Sunday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: San Miguel Beermen Vs TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 39.7% #''Talent ng Bayan'' (IBC) - 38.5% #''Sarah G. Live'' (IBC) - 34.1% #''World of Dance Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.8% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup: NLEX Road Warriors Vs Columbian Dyip'' (IBC) - 25.6% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 24.0% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.5% #''ONE Championship'' (IBC) - 23.3% #''Rated K Handa Na Ba Kayo?'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.7% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.9% #''Ang Hari FPJ on ABS-CBN'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.2% #''Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko'' (GMA) - 16.2% #''Amazing Earth Featuring Hello World!'' (GMA) - 15.7% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.4% #''ASAP Natin 'To'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.7% #''Banana Sundae'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.3% #''Studio 7'' (GMA) - 13.4% #''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (IBC) - 11.8% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.2% #''Miss Intercontinental 2018'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.1% #''Gandang Gabi Vice'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.9% #''Manny Pacquiao Presents Blow By Blow'' (IBC) - 9.7% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA) - 9.5% #''Battle of the Brains'' (IBC) - 9.1% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 8.7% #''Kapuso Movie Festival (Sunday)'' (GMA) - 8.4% #''Sunday PinsSaya'' (GMA) - 8.2% #''Sunday's Big Night'' (IBC) - 8.0% #''Dear Uge'' (GMA) - 7.8% #''Matanglawin'' (ABS-CBN) - 7.3% Source: Kantar Media :27 January 2019 Comparative Total Philippines (Uban+ Rural) :Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13, PTV4 and RPN9 :O Shopping Live (Replay) (1.0%) vs. In Touch (0.3%) / Jesus The Healer (0.7%) vs. Jesus Miracle Crusade (0.2%) :The Healing Eucharist (4.0%) vs. Pororo The Little Penguin (1.0%) / Thomas And Friends (1.5%) / Tobot (3.4%) vs. Family TV Mass (2.0%) :Swak Na Swak Ang Good Vibes Show Ng Bayan (2.9%) vs. Sonic Boom (4.6%) vs. What's Up Doc? (1.1%) :Salamat Dok (3.9%) vs. Ben 10 (5.6%) vs. SpongeBob SquarePants (4.6%) :The Legend Of Korra (5.3%) vs. Aha (5.4%) vs. The Fairly OddParents (4.9%) :One Punch Man (7.1%) vs. Born To Be Wild (6.1%) vs. Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle (4.7%) :Matanglawin (7.3%) vs. I Bilib Featuring: Street Genius (6.4%) vs. Chinatown TV (5.5%) :Miss Intercontinental 2018 (10.1%) vs. Battle of the Brains (9.1%) vs. "Kapuso Movie Festival (Sunday) 'Antz'" (8.4%) :ASAP Natin 'To (14.7%) vs. Hey it's Fans Day! (11.8%) vs. Sunday Pinasaya (8.2%) :Banana Sundae (14.3%) vs. Manny Pacquiao Presents Blow By Blow (9.7%) vs. Dear Uge (7.8%) :2019 PBA Philippine Cup (Live): NLEX Road Warriors Vs Columbian Dyip (25.6%) vs. "Ang Hari FPJ On ABS-CBN 'Umpisahan Mo... Tatapusin Ko'" (17.2%) vs. "Stories For The Soul 'Maghihintay Ang Walang Hanggan'" (6.5%) / "The Atom Araullo Specials 'Nino'" (6.2%) :2019 PBA Philippine Cup (Live): San Miguel Beermen Vs TNT Ka Tropa (39.7%) vs. TV Patrol Weekend (15.4%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (9.5%) vs. 2018-19 MBA National Cup (Live) (7.1%) :Goin' Bulilit (17.9%) vs. Amazing Earth Featuring Hello World! (15.7%) :"Wansapanataym 'Mr. Cutepido'" (23.5%) vs. Daig Kayo Ng Lola Ko (16.2%) vs. Boses Tinig Pinoy (6.7%) vs. Ulat Bayan Weekend (6.8%) :Talent ng Bayan (38.5%) vs. World Of Dance Philippines (31.8%) vs. Studio 7 (13.4%) vs. One Sound (6.3%) vs. Rod Nazario's In This Corner (4.0%) :Sarah G Live (34.1%) / ONE Championship (23.3%) vs. Rated K Handa Na Ba Kayo? (21.7%) / Pinoy Big Brother Otso (11.2%) vs. Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (24.0%) vs. Gag Kulit (6.6%) / Music Sessions (5.8%) vs. Marco Polo: A Very Modern Journey (2.3%) / PCSO Lottery Draw (1.6%) / An Evening with Raoul (7.1%) :Gandang Gabi Vice (9.9%) vs. Express Balita Weekend (8.7%) / "Sunday's Big Night 'Mahal Kita: Final Answer!'" (8.0%) vs. The Boobay And Tekla Show (7.1%) vs. "Sunday Night Showdown 'The Insult'" (6.6%) vs. Newswatch Weekend (1.0%) / "Sunday's Big Event 'Guardians of the Galaxy'" (6.1%) :"Sunday's Best 'Karla The Music Within'" (2.9%) vs. "Sunday Night Box Office 'The Chronicles Of Riddick Dark Fury'" (2.4%) vs. El Shaddai (0.4%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.2%) vs. Shop TV (0.1%) :O Shopping (0.8%) vs. "Diyos At Bayan 'The Role Of Partylist In Nation Building'" (0.5%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.1%)